Friends In High Places
by TheSwordweildingStoryteller
Summary: It all seems a bit much for the Winchesters these days, Dean is destined for the fiery pit, Sam is said to become a raving lunatic, they're both driving each other insane and slowly but surely the world is falling apart, the boy's are going to need some serious help if they're going to save the world and stay sane at the same time and Sam may have just found the answer...


"DEAN!" Sam bellowed, glaring at the jumbled state of the hotel room, beer cans were strewn about like traffic cones, along various issues of zoo magazine (the only thing Dean ever read) as well as half- empty fast food packaging and haphazardly balled up pieces of scrap paper.

"What?" his brother groaned from his position on the other side of the room, sprawled on the un-made single mattress, arm over his eyes.

"What the hell happened? What, did you get attacked by the ghost of pornographic, drunken fast food parties?" Sam exclaimed

"I wish" Dean muttered, uncovering his bloodshot eyes and blinking in the light "oh man I don't feel so good"

"Yeah," Sam scoffed "that's probably because you just drank a twelve pack of beer and pigged out on Doritos and…whatever the hell _that_ is" he gestured to the remainder of a mushy pile of meat and sauce.

"Meat pie," Dean remembered woefully "so much meat pie-" he then stumbled to his feet, ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Nice, Dean" Sam remarked "real nice"

"I regret nothing!" Dean sputtered from the bathroom, then leant back over the sink and hurled.

"Is this about the other night?" Sam asked after a moment's silence "about when I said you couldn't just keep treating me like a kid, that one day the demon would find its way inside me and you'd have to end it?"

Dean dried his face and looked at Sam in the mirror "no," he said "this is about me and the ghost of pornographic, drunken fast food parties. I thought we were going steady but, damn! Who knew a breakup could be so brutal" Dean wretched, holding back another wave of beer and half-digested burgers

"I didn't mean what I said that night" Sam offered, ignoring his brother's sarcasm

"That's too bad, I thought we had something special," Dean mocked "enough with the touchy feely stuff, I'm going to bed" he slurred, sliding off his boots and jacket and getting into his unmade bed.

"I know you pretend it doesn't hurt you, Dean but the truth is-"

"I knew it; you've got some weird ass, incestuous crush on me don't you?" Dean cut in, his voice muffled by the thick pillow that rested under his cheek

Sam shook his head in annoyance "I don't know why I even bother" he muttered

"Neither do I. Go take your little love confession and write it in your diary or somethin' Dean called as he walked away "and if you start putting up photos of me on the wall with little hearts I will personally throw your ass in a mental asylum! Maybe getcha a little play date with Gordon while I'm at it"

"Go to hell" Sam growled as he grabbed his laptop from the table and stormed out the door of the hotel room

"Planning on it!" Dean bellowed as the door slammed shut behind his brother.

Sam sighed as he settled down at a table in a nearby bar, opening his laptop and beginning his research. He found a few newspaper articles he had thought to be cases and sifted through them for a while, but when nothing came of them he gave up, closing his laptop and blinking his tired eyes, when his vision (once blurred by the fluorescent sign above the bar) came clear he quickly identified four broad figures standing before him threateningly

"Hey there, Princess" the biggest biker sneered

Sam glared at him

"what were ya doin' with your little do-hicky over there, huh?" he asked, the other bikers crept closer

"Research" Sam growled

"What kindda research?" the large man probed, a teasing grin coming over his face

"none of your business" Sam growled, getting to his feet and standing at his full height…..which all of a sudden seemed to be a little shorter than he remembered.

"Crap" Sam swallowed, ducking as the man swung his huge fist for his head, and throwing a punch right back to collide with the man's jaw, his head turned from the punch and when it turned back he was angry as hell, his friends grabbing Sam from behind and holding him so that their leader could unleash his fury. Sam struggled in their vice grips, these men were unnaturally strong and the blows he was receiving were beginning to take their toll.

Just as the stars began to appear before his eyes a voice was heard from behind the men

"Hey, fatass!" it said, the leader spun to face the smart remark, fist raised, and swung a heavy punch at the blurred figure, who caught him by the wrist, and delivered a powerful blow to the shoulder, snapping the joint and causing him to howl in pain, then it gave him one blow to the stomach, two to the face and finished him off with a fist pound, knocking him out cold.

Two of the others moved in for the attack, one grabbing a chair and breaking it over the figures back, a blow that would usually have sent someone keeling over, but whoever or whatever the figure was just kept fighting, knocking another guy down with a few punches and exchanging another few with the other guy before bringing his head through a window. Now all that was left were the two men holding a near-unconscious Sam, who blinked profusely, desperately trying to uncover the figure from his watery eyes, It advanced toward them now, stopping just before Sam and the men.

"Put him down and get out of here before I make milkshakes out of your brains" Said a slightly rugged, but feminine voice. He'd been saved by a woman….he was _never_ going to hear the end of this.

Just as he suspected they would the men dropped him and ran, leaving him in a beaten and bloody mess on the floor. Just as quickly as he had fallen he was hauled to his feet and rested on a chair, feeling his vision coming clear he looked up at his saviour. She was very pretty to say the least, though one side of her eye was streaked with a long faded scar it did not mar her beauty in the slightest, she had mysterious eyes that were neither blue nor green but a mixture of both, shoulder length, golden blonde hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail leaving her long fringe out, (two loose pieces of hair parted in the middle that came down to her chin) she wore a black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath, black cargo pants and police boots. Her head was cocked to one side as if inspecting him

"Dude, are you alright?" she asked, amused concern in her voice

"Yeah," Sam rasped "I'm okay"

"You had me worried for a second there, I though you blacked out on me. Think you can stay conscious long enough for me to find something to patch you up with?" she asked

"Yeah" Sam croaked

"That 'a boy" she praised patting him on the shoulder and walking over to the startled bartender who cowered behind the bench.

Once the woman had returned she began cleaning his wounds and patching him up, scowling at the lack of supplies the bartender had given her "who's going to pay for all this, huh?" the bartender demanded "look at this place it's a mess! All because of your drunken brawl, a lady like you ought to know how to act properly!"

"Oh I'm not a lady and in my vocabulary proper means prissy and prissy means bitch. I'll pay for all of this after I help the poor guy that was almost beaten to death in your run down, tool shed of a bar so sit your ass down and shut your cakehole!" She barked

The man shut his mouth and backed down, focusing on sweeping up the shattered glass that littered the floor. After all the cleansing and patching was done, Sam took a sip of his cold water and looked at the woman "thank you," he said "for everything"

"Don't sweat it" she smiled taking a swig of her beer

"No really, I'd probably be halfway to hell if it wasn't for you. Where'd you learn to do all that?" Sam chuckled

She shrugged "ah, you know _Rocky, Diehard, Bruce Lee _flicks" the woman smirked

Sam laughed "no seriously, that was crazy I'm pretty sure if you punched that guy any harder his skull would have caved in, what are you: a marine? Martial artist?" Sam asked

"I'm just a girl who knows how to raise some hell" she smiled "names Danny"

"I'm Sam," Sam greeted, shaking her hand as she offered it to him. This woman was definitely not like any of the other women he had met and something about her was just so familiar, something that made him feel at home, she had also saved his life and for that he wasn't going to let her just walk away empty handed

"Can I buy you a drink or something?" Sam asked, more a plea than a question

She held up her beer and took another swig "I'm good" Danny smiled

"Well….at least let me pay for the damage" Sam offered, he didn't feel too great about using Dean's fake credit cards but he also didn't feel too hot about letting this woman pay for all the damage when she had saved his life

"You break it you buy it._ I'll_ pay for all the stuff I broke, really it's no problem"

"but-"

"No but's, bitch. I'm paying and that's final" She laughed

Sam sighed in defeat "well at least let me do something for you!"

She thought about that for a minute, then scowled at herself in the glass "well, I hate to be a freeloader but I do need a place to stay."

"Great!" Sam smiled "you can stay with me and my brother, it's a pretty lousy hotel, but the beds are comfortable" he told her

"Whoa there, Tiger, think I'll be sleeping on the couch if you don't mind" Danny snorted, holding up her hands

"wha- oh! No, no, no that's not what I meant!" Sam blurted, defending his earlier statement

"Relax, Sam I'm just playing" she chuckled, shaking her head at his awkwardness "you'd have to be pretty stupid to try something like that on a girl like me and you don't strike me as the stupid type"

Sam smiled at that, compliments were a nice break from put-downs

"So, are you on vacation or something?" Sam asked conversationally

"Nah, I've got things to do in the next town over, thought I'd stop and rest for a while" Danny explained, finishing her drink "how about you and this brother of yours what brings you to a place like this?"

"Road trip," Sam answered "It's our way of bonding I guess" Sam laughed

"Yeah? How's that working out for you?" she asked with a smirk

"Let's just say it's not so much bonding as it is slowly being driven to kill one another"

"yeah, sounds about right" Danny laughed

"How about you, do you have any brothers?" Sam asked

Danny looked down at her empty beer sadly, then back up at Sam "nah," she said "not anymore"

Sam felt sorrow stab at his heart and immediately reverted the conversation "uh, so do you have a car out front or something?"

"Yeah, parked over by the service station" she answered

"The hotel is only a few blocks down the road if you want to catch some shuteye?" Sam offered

"sure" Danny smiled

Once the pay had been taken care of (half of it paid by Sam after about five minutes of pleading and arguing) Sam and Danny strolled over to the service station where a black and white Classic Chevrolet was parked

"That's your car?" Sam barked a laugh of bewilderment

"yep, that's my baby" Danny remarked, stroking the bonnet in pride

"My brother is going to love you" Sam chuckled getting in the passenger's side as she got in the driver's seat. The interior was almost as beautiful as the outside, leather seat covers, a silver eagles head for a gearstick and various necklaces hanging from the rear view mirror. Sam inspected the strange pendants with curiosity as he directed Danny to the hotel.

They pulled up in the car park outside the hotel and strolled to the door in conversation. It was then Sam remembered the state of the hotel room when he had left and with a slight widening of both eyes Sam apologised to Danny and asked her to wait outside for a minute while he cleaned up the mess. Danny opened her mouth to protest but closed it and shrugged half-heartedly as the door shut behind Sam.

Several minutes later the door opened and she was let into a semi-tidy run down hotel room with a place made for her on the fold-out couch

"Sweet," she murmured, careful not to wake the sleeping figure at the other end of the room, and dumping her things by the couch "I haven't slept on one of these in weeks!"

"A fold out lounge?" Sam asked

"I meant a bed" she snorted in amusement

Sam widened his eyes "where have you been sleeping?" he asked, appalled

"back of my car" she shrugged "I had to lay low for a couple of days"

"please tell me you're not a fugitive" Sam laughed

"no nothing like that, I just know someone that knows someone that doesn't like me at all" she smiled


End file.
